


Weight of Crowns

by lawsofchaos



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, But with a happy ending, Gen, Golden Age, Really so much brotherhood, also a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/pseuds/lawsofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even Kings need to be reminded of their worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of Crowns

Edmund silently slipped through the small opening between the mammoth doors to the throne room at Cair Paravel. His footsteps were quiet as he padded across the marble floors towards his brother, grateful he’d managed to escape from his guards as Peter had obviously managed to do as well. 

“Peter?” Edmund questioned, announcing his presence when his brother didn’t look up at his entrance.

There wasn’t an answer from the yellow-haired eighteen year old. Peter sat slumped over in his throne, staring at the golden crown resting in his lap. 

Edmund stopped a few feet away, waiting for his brother to acknowledge him, and silence reined for several moments. 

“Do you trust my decisions, Edmond?” 

The youngest brother’s brow furrowed at the apparent non sequitur, yet Peter still didn’t look up, and Edmund’s eyes narrowed in dawning apprehension. 

This was Triand’s fault. The ambassador from Trallia had been in Narnia for the past two weeks, criticizing every move Peter had made and dismissing him as a foolish child. Edmund had thought that Peter had just laughed it off, but apparently not.

Swiftly, the black haired brother strode up to the dais on which the thrones sat and stopped in front of Peter, forcing him to look up, startled, as Edmund took the magnificent golden crown in his hands.

Edmund’s voice was thick with emotion when he spoke. “Aslan knew everything about you when he chose you as the High King, Peter. You represent both Aslan and Narnia whenever you speak.”

Making sure Peter was looking at him, Edmund raised the crown and placed it carefully upon his brother’s brow.

“You aren’t just Narnia’s King, Peter, you are her _High_ King. And,” Edmund paused for just a moment, “Never forget, you are also _my_ King.”

Peter looked up at Edmund, silent for a moment, surprised at Edmund’s fierceness. 

“You ask me if I trust you with my decisions, Peter. I don’t.”

Peter’s head jerked sharply before Edmund continued without a hint of hesitation. 

“I trust you with my _life_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my account on ff.net. Also, I adore comments of any kind. :)


End file.
